Described below is a method for controlling a device that includes a graphical user interface which is displayed on a screen of the device. Interaction with the user interface takes place as a rule by way of input devices which the device itself provides, such as a pen or keys.
One concept for the design of a user interface is demonstrated by the metaphor of a stack of filing cards. Such a stack is illustrated in FIG. 2. The user interface exhibits three cards 40 lying on top of one another, each of which can be fetched to the foreground by way of its tab 30. To enable the user to identify the individual cards, their tabs 30 are each provided with a tab label 20, 21 and 22.
This user interface metaphor offers the advantage that a large number of categories can be made available for selection by the user. The disadvantage in this case however is the high space requirement for the cards and tabs, as a result of which this concept can only be used poorly on small screens.
To summarize, it can be stated that small screens or user interfaces of devices can only be utilized inadequately when using the described concept. As a consequence, the user prompting needs to be distributed over a plurality of views and menus. This means there is not only a temporary loss of context but additional interactive steps are also required which delay and impede the user interaction.